A microvalve with joined layers of parts is known from German Patent Disclosure DE-OS 42 21 089 which describes a microvalve having three components stacked one on top of another in layers. These components are made of plastic material or aluminum. The closing member of the microvalve is made of a molded plastic that contains metal powder and is constructed of multiple layers. To manufacture that valve, plastic molding processes, in particular injection molding or stamping, are used to form the structure. However, the strength or chemical resistance of the plastics used is not always optimally adapted to some working conditions.
A micromechanical manufacturing process, the so-called LIGA process, is described by Ehrfeld in "The LIGA Process for Microsystems", Micro System Technologies 90, Springer Verlag, Berlin, September 1990, pp. 521 ff.